¿Como demonios termine así?
by Andii.Salvatore19
Summary: ¿En qué momento paso todo esto?... ¿Cómo fue que termine en el estacionamiento de un club, contra la pared siendo acorralada y besada por DAMON SALVATORE de todas las personas?


**Nota de autora: Ninguna de los personaje de la serie me pertenece lastimosamente **

**¿COMO DEMONIOS TERMINE ASÍ?**

¿En qué momento paso todo esto?... ¿Cómo fue que termine en el estacionamiento de un club, contra la pared siendo acorralada y besada por _DAMON SALVATORE _de todas las personas?... En qué momento pase de estar bailando y disfrutando con un guapo chico caliente, a esto… Y no es que Damon no fuese guapo, era endemonademente caliente y sexy y además besa condenadamente bien, este era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta, sería subirle el ego al vampiro arrogante. Pero de todos modos como sucedió esto…

_Flashback _

_Bonnie se encontraba con Caroline y Elena en el nuevo club que había abierto a las fueras de Mystic Falls. Habían ido aquel lugar a pasar un rato de chicas que no han podido tener en mucho tiempo debido a todos los problemas sobrenaturales con vampiros, hombre lobos, hibridos y etc. Por lo que decidieron tener una noche de chicas y salir a bailar como en los viejos tiempos cuando no habían problemas que las acecharan. _

_Y aunque Caroline estaba con Tyler, y Elena con Stefan, ambas chicas decidieron dejar a sus novios y estar con su mejor amiga para liberase y además con seguirle un novio a su amiga. Que según ellas-Caroline específicamente- necesitaba un buen polvo aunque solo fuera por una noche. _

_Por lo que la habían obligado a ponerse un vestido muy corto de color negro que se apegaba a su cuerpo y deja ver sus curvas sexis y mostraba sus torneadas piernas de color caramelo. Y allí se encontraban ellas bebiendo en la barra mientras charlaban y degustaban de la vista._

_Vamos Bonnie, necesitas salir a bailar y conseguir un buen polvo- empezó Caroline- Así que deja de rechazar a cada chico que se te acerca._

_No! Que parte de que yo solo vine para pasar un rato con ustedes no han entendido- Argumento Bonnie._

_Pero Bon, tienes tiempo sin salir con nadie, además bailar con un chico caliente no sería malo- comento Elena._

_Además Bon, no has visto que todos los chicos tienen las miradas puesta en ti- dijo caroline- yo que tu iría por uno de ellos._

_Si tanto te parcen calientes porque no van tu o Elena a bailar con ellos- contesto Bonnie. _

_No podemos, recuerda que yo estoy con Stefan-comenzó Elena- y Caroline tiene Tyler._

_Aunque te aseguro que si no estuviera con Tyler ya habría agarrado a uno de esos chicos para mí- Dijo Caroline_

_Dios Caroline eres un caso- exclamo Bonnie mientras se reía con Elena haciendo a Caroline sonreír._

_Pero es que es la verdad, o me vas a decir que no te parecen sexis ninguno de ellos- pregunto Caroline a su amiga._

_Si, pero en estos momentos no quiero una relación- dijo y antes de que Caroline pudiese interrumpir continuo-y mucho menos una aventura de una noche. Así que por favor podemos dejarlo._

_Está bien- contesto Caroline resignada- pero al menos vamos todas a bailar y pasar un buen rato._

_Ok vamos- acepto _

_Así las tres se fueron a bailar en la pista. Todas las miradas estaban sobre las tres chicas que bailaban tan sensualmente una junto a la otra, haciendo que todos los hombres babearan por ellas y desearan ser sus acompañantes._

_Mientras bailaba, Bonnie sintió unas manos que la agarraban por la cintura, volteo para observar quien era el atrevido y se encontró con un par de ojos grises preciosos y la cara de un atractivo chico que parecía un dios griego. El chico tenía una sonrisa tan sensual que casi, Casi se había olvidado porque había volteado para hacerle frente._

_Hola preciosa- hablo él sensualmente._

_Hola y adiós- le contesto Bonnie mientras se movía hacia atrás para alejarse y buscar a sus amigas. Pero el chico fue más rápido y la agarro de la muñeca._

_Hey vamos, no te vayas todavía regálame un baile- le dijo_

_Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- le pregunto_

_Pues tus amigas las de la barra, me dijeron que querías un acompañante para bailar- comento. Bonnie miro hacia donde señalaba el chico y descubrió efectivamente que sus amigas están en la barra dándole una sonrisa. ¿En qué momento habían ido hasta allá sin que ella se diera cuenta?. _

_Las voy a matar-susurro Bonnie con enojo. El muchacho la miro divertí y sonrió_

_Por lo menos regálame un baile y después puedes ir a matar a tus amigas- comento el con aire divertido. Bonnie lo miro y pensó por un momento, la verdad era que estaba caliente y parecía divertido por lo que termino aceptando._

_Bonnie encontró al chico muy entretenido, tenía que admitir que era un muy buen bailarín y además era bastante divertido y la estaba haciendo pasar un buen momento. Estaba reconsiderando no matar a sus amigas, al parecer la noche iba terminar bastante bien. _

_Mientras Bonnie disfrutaba con aquel desconocido. Damon Salvatore hacia aparición en el club, estaba buscando una presa para comer y de paso llevársela a la cama para tener una buena sesión de diversión. Miro alrededor del club buscando a su víctima del día, cuando se encontró con una visión para nada agradable. Observo como su brujita-Bonnie- se encontraba bailando sensualmente con un tipo, cosa que no le agrado para. Desde hace unas semas hacia acá le empezó a moslestar como los hombre miraba la pequeña brujita, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto, el y la brujita no eran nada, pero se encontró con que le hervía la sangre cada vez que cualquier tipejo miraba a la chica más de lo debido o cuando alguno se le acercaba demasiado. Por lo que dejando su tarea anterior, se dispuso a llegar donde estaba su pequeña brujita para hacer que el tipo que estaba con ella le quitara las manos de encima. _

_Bonnie se encontraba sonriendo alegre al chico de ojos grises cuando escucho una voz muy familiar._

_Puedo interrumpir- hablo Damon con un tono de molestia en su voz. Bonnie volteo su mirada hacia el con el ceño fruncido._

_¿Qué aquí Damon?- pregunto con irritación._

_Lo mismo que tú, vine a bailar- contesto con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo irritar a un más a Bonnie_

_Pues entonces piérdete y busca alguien a quien fastidiar- dijo Bonnie con molestia._

_Hay, pero Bon-Bon , yo quería bailar contigo, así que muévete- contesto Damon alejando al chico muestras agarraba a Bonnie._

_¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero bailar contigo?- pregunto aún más molesta, consiguiendo que Damon sonriera ante su reacción, le encantaba hacerla enojar._

_¿Quién ere tu para quitarme? No ves que está a gusto conmigo- habla el chico que anteriormente Damon había empujado, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Damon que lo hizo temblar._

_Soy su novio- contesto Damon con voz arrogante. Bonnie abrió la boca en shock por lo que él había dicho._

_Lo siento no lo sabía- dijo el chico tartamudeando un poco por la mirada intimidante que le deba Damon._

_Ahora ya lo sabes, así que piérdete- contesto Damon mordaz, por lo que el chico se fue lo más rápido del lugar. Bonnie que se recuperó del shock miraba a Damon con ganas de matarlo._

_Damon- susurro con voz asesina Bonnie. _

_Vamos a bailar judgy- contesto Damon mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en la cara._

_No voy a bailar contigo Damos- le dijo con rabia- Así que muévete antes de que te prenda en llamas- termino Bonnie mientras iba a buscar a sus amigas. Pero Damos la agarro antes de que pudiera avanzar más provocando que Bonnie le diera un aneurisma y lograra que la soltara._

_Bonnie se encamino a la barra para buscar a sus amigas, quería irse de allí, Damon le había arruinado la noche. Al llegar a la barra no encontró ni a Caroline, ni a Elena, por lo que se acercó al barman y le pregunto se las sabía dónde estaban, él le contesto diciéndole que ellas se habían ido hace uno minutos y que esperaban que ella se divirtiera con el chico con el que estaba bailando anteriormente. Perfecto pensó Bonnie con sarcasmo no solo se había arruinado su noche sino que también no tenía con quien irse porque sus supuestas amigas la habían dejado sola, simplemente perfecto. _

_Bonnie salió del club hecha una furia, tras de ella sin que se diera cuenta venia Damon siguiéndola._

_¿A dónde vas brujita?- pregunto Damon mientras la alcanzaba._

_¡Vete Damon! Le grito Bonnie sin mirarlo. Pero Damon no le hizo caso y la siguió._

_¿Qué quieres Damon?- pregunta ya harta de él._

_Saber a dónde vas- contesto él como si fuera lo más obvio. Bonnie se volteo y lo miro_

_Me voy a mi casa sola porque un vampiro idiota y arrogante asusto a mi bailarín con el que estaba muy a gusto- le dijo con ira en su voz _

_Deberías agradecerme, él no era bueno para ti Bon-Bon- contesto petulante_

_Y a ti que te incumbe si era bueno o no para mí, y no me llames así- contesto casi gritando_

_No me incube solo estaba haciéndote un favor, ese tipo solo buscaba una cosa- contesto- así que deberías darme las gracia._

_No te pienso dar las gracias, y por qué no piensas que yo tal vez quería la misma cosa que el- en estos momentos Bonnie estaba gritando y se acercaba a el sin darse cuenta._

_Yo sé que no querías- contesto arrogante acercándose también._

_Sí que quería y estoy segura de que lo hubiera disfrutado- contesto Bonnie con malicia. Lo que siguiente que ella supo era que los ojos de Damon se habían oscurecido y ella estaba acorralada contra la pared mientras un vampiro furioso la besa con ira y deseo mientras ella respondía al beso con la misma pasión._

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora recordaba, por eso es que estaba metida en esta situación con las manos de Damon recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Esto era culpa de sus amigas, cuando las viera las iba a matar.

Deja de pensar Bonnie- siseo con voz ronca Damon mientras la volvía a besar con pasión. Si! Iba a matar a sus amigas pero después de que consumiera se pasión con Damon. Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo mientras se deja arrastrar por la lujuria y los besos y caricias de Damon

**Por favor sean buenos y dejen sus comentarios y díganme que tal el fic.. Gracias**


End file.
